1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a backlight module and a display module adapting the backlight module. More particularly, the invention relates to a backlight module satisfying a slim boarder design and a display module adapting the backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as display technology develops, flat panel display modules, such as liquid crystal displays, personal computer displays, and notebook computer displays have been widely used in daily life, and have a significant amount of applications. General flat panel display modules are mainly assembled through a backlight module and a display panel. A backlight module emits light through a light source, and can emit light through an edge type method or a direct type method. Emitting light through the edge type is adapted for a product with a larger boarder, such as a notebook computer or a tablet PC. In addition, emitting light through the edge type method and the direct type method can both be adapted for a display with large dimensions.
As the technology for displays have been continuously developing, the design for backlight modules of flat panel displays have also been continually researched. As the market requires, backlight modules have been trending towards designs that are thinner and have slim boarder. Generally, backlight modules adapted for displays with large dimensions provide higher power. Thus, a light emitting component with higher power of the backlight module is usually disposed on a heat sink, so as to prevent the light emitting device from overheating. Thus, the frame components of backlight modules adapted for displays with large dimensions usually include from outside to inside, a carrying frame, a back frame, and a heat sink. A fixing structure is located between the carrying frame and the back frame so as to restrict the position of the carrying frame relative to the back frame. In addition, when the backlight module is applied in the display module, a front frame is used to fix the display panel and the backlight module. A fixing structure is located between the front frame and the back frame, so as to fix the relative positions between the components.
One of ordinary skill in the art can change the structure of the carrying frame, so as to satisfy a slim boarder design. For example, the width of the top wall of the carrying frame is reduced. However, this will cause the overlapping region between the optical films and the carrying frame to decrease. When the display module is bumped when being transported, the optical film will be loosened, which affects display quality. In addition, another conventional method is making the structures of the front frame and the carrying frame to match each other, so as to satisfy the slim boarder design. For example, the carrying frame is designed to have no sidewalls, and to only have the fixing structure for the back frame. At the same time, the front frame will have a partial opening to contain the carrying frame and the fixing structure for the back frame. However, this will cause a reduction in the strength and deformation of the front frame and the carrying frame.